Brian Turner (NZ)
Brian Lindsay Turner (born 4 March 1944)World Who's Who, Routledge Talyor & Francis Group (2012). is a New Zealand poet and non-fiction author, who served as New Zealand Poet Laureate. Life Turner was born in Dunedin, South Island. He played hockey for New Zealand in the 1960s, and senior cricket in Dunedin and Wellington, and was also a veteran road cyclist of note. His mountaineering experience includes an ascent of a number of major peaks including Aoraki/Mount Cook. His writing includes columns and reviews for daily and weekly newspapers, articles, given radio talks, and written scripts for TV programmes. His publications include cricket books with his brother Glenn Turner, the former NZ cricket captain, essays, books on fishing, the high country, and eight collections of poetry. His other brother is golfer Greg Turner. As of 2008, Turner lived in Oturehua, a town of 30-40 people in the Maniototo region of Central Otago. He moved there in late 1999.Interview in Sunday Star Times, 13 July 2008 pages C1-C2 Recognition *1979 Commonwealth Poetry Prize *1985 J.C. Reid Memorial Prize *1993 Montana New Zealand Book Award for Poetry *1997 appointed Canterbury Writer in Residence *2003 appointed Te Mata Estate New Zealand Poet Laureate *2009 (New Zealand) Prime Minister's Award for Literary Achievement in Poetry *2010 Poetry Award at the New Zealand Post Book Awards Except where noted, information courtesy the New Zealand Book Council. Turner, Brian, New Zealand Book Council Publications Poetry *''Ladders of Rain''. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1978. *''Ancestors''. 1981. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1981. *''Listening to the River''. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1983. *''Bones''. 1985. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1985. *''All That Blue Can Be''. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1989. *''Beyond: Poems''. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1992. *''Taking Off''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2001. *''Faces in the Water''. Dunedin, NZ: University of Otago, 2004. *''Footfall''. Auckland: Godwit, 2005; *''Just This: Poems''. Wellington & Chicago: Victoria University Press, 2009. *''Inside Outside''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2011. *''Elemental: Central Otago poems''. Auckland: Random House, 2012. Non-fiction *''Images of Coastal Otago'' (with photos by Michael De Hamel). Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1982.Images of Coastal Otago, Google Books. Web, Mar. 9, 2014. * New Zealand High Country: Four seasons (with Gordon Roberts). Wellington: Millwood, 1983. *''The Visitor's Guide to Fiordland, New Zealand'' (photos by Michael De Hamel). Te Anau, NZ: Fiordland Branch, New Zealand National Travel Association, 1983. *''Australia's Iron Lace'' (illustrations by Robyn Fookes). Sydney & London: Allen & Unwin, 1985. *''Timeless Land'' (with Owen Marshall and Graham Sydney). 1992; Random House, 2010. *''Opening Up'' (with Glenn Turner). Auckland & London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1987. *''The Last Rivers' Song: Photographs of the Clutha and Kawarau'' (with photos by Lloyd Godman). Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1989. *''The Guide to Trout Fishing in Otago''. Dunedin, NZ: Otago Fish & Game Council, 1994. * Lifting the Covers (with Glenn Turner). Dunedin, NZ: Longacre / Poole, UK: Chris Lloyd, 1998. *''On the Loose'' (with Josh Kronfeld). Dunedin, NZ: Longacre, 1998. * Somebodies and Nobodies (biographies). Auckland: Vintage, 2002. * Meads (biography of Colin Meads). Auckland: Hodder Moa Beckett, 2002. *''Into the Wider World: A back country miscellany''. Auckland: Godwit, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Brian Turner, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 9, 2014. See also * List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *"The End of the World" *Brian Turner at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre (5 poems) ;Audio / video *Brian Turner (b. 1944) at The Poetry Archive. ;About *Turner, Brian at the New Zealand Book Council Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand Poets Laureate Category:New Zealand field hockey players Category:People from Dunedin Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets